Moon
by Light Blue Walls
Summary: "You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear. It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier. I will set a mirror up to face the blackened sky. You will see your beauty every moment that you rise" To George, Alicia is the moon.


Title: Moon  
Characters: Alicia, George, Katie, Fred, Angelina, Leanne  
Pairings: Alicia/George  
Quote: "You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear/ It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier/ All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas/ The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe/ I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact/ So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass/ I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky/ You will see your beauty every moment that you rise." –_You Are the Moon, _The Hush Sound  
Note: **The beginning argument between Katie and Fred is taken from a one-shot I have not written yet. So…stay tuned?**

**_Moon_**

"Just go away, Katie!" Fred shouted, speeding up. Katie chased after him, absolutely confused.

"What? I just asked if you were going to ask Angelina to the ball!" She bellowed back, putting her hands up defensively. They, along with Alicia and George, were on their way up to the castle after a strenuous early-morning practice, and, luckily for the rest of the student body, were still too far off for anyone to hear them. Wood was still in the showers, Harry had run off with his friends, and Angelina was in the hospital wing with the flu, leaving Alicia and George to put up with the bickering duo.

"I told you, she's not interested." Alicia made to protest, but George shook his head, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Katie did not catch his warning, however. "Of course she is! _Ask _her!"

"No, Katie," Fred grumbled, shouldering his broom. The younger girl sighed, jogging to keep up with the twin.

"How long is this gonna last?" George muttered to Alicia, rolling his eyes. She sighed.

"Oh, with these two, who knows?" George groaned, and Alicia giggled. "Don't worry, it can't last too long. As long as Fred either asks out Angelina, or snogs Katie senseless to shut her up." They both grimaced at that last image.

"So, you got a date yet?" George asked, grinning deviously. The blonde girl blushed, shaking her head.

"No. Katie and Angelina and I were planning to go in a group. I think her friend Leanne will join us, too."

George frowned slightly. "Are you going to ask anyone?"

Alicia shook her head again, looking down. She didn't really like where this conversation was headed, and truly hoped she didn't start crying or something of that sort.

"Well, why not? Isn't there anyone you want to ask?" Alicia felt her face heat up, and she turned away from George.

"Yes. But he wouldn't be interested in going with me."

George's frown deepened. "Who wouldn't want to go with you? What's wrong with this fellow? Shall I go beat him up?"

Alicia laughed, wishing he could realize the absurdity of his words. _You can't beat up yourself_. "There's nothing wrong with him. He's perfect, really."

George scowled. "Oh, some stupid good-looking fellow who's all brawn and no brains, then? You can do much better than that, Leesh."

The tiny girl giggled again. "No, he's not that good-looking. I mean, I think he's very handsome, but not in a traditional sense. And he's very, very funny, and interesting, and sweet, once you get to know him, of course…" She trailed off, appalled that she was spilling her heart out to the boy who had captured it.

"Well, why hasn't he asked you yet?" George seemed a tad irritated as he pushed open the oak doors for the girl.

"He can do better. I don't know if he has a date yet, but I'm sure he'll find some pretty little thing to make his arm candy. Maybe one of those Beauxbatons girls. The Durmstrang ones seem a bit too… dark for his taste."

George gaped at her. "Leesh, how could anyone do better than having you on their arm?"

Alicia blushed, looking down. "You're sweet, George, but I'm not the kind of girl guys want to take to balls. I'm so small and odd-looking; people tell me I look like a fawn, all awkward and wide-eyed. Besides, Katie's been a horrible influence on me, and everyone says I talk too loud and laugh too much. And I don't even have her charm or guts to make up for it."

George was about to protest when they heard Katie and Fred's shouting intensify. Katie stormed off, fuming, and shouted, "FINE! I'll just go away and never bother you again, Fred Weasley! HAVE A NICE LIFE!"

"Wait, Katie! KATIE!" He tried to race after the girl, but George held him back, shaking his head. Alicia ran after her friend, her conversation with George forgotten.

* * *

"Can you believe Fred asked me to the ball?" Angelina asked, twirling around the dorm room excitedly. Katie was still fuming in her room a floor bellow, and refused to tell Alicia what her argument with Fred had been about. She did seem a bit happy when she heard that the boy had finally asked Ange out, but wouldn't forgive him for whatever he said to her.

"Yes," Alicia answered, giggling. "The boy is head-over-heels for you, honey." They were flipping through Madame Malkin's catalogues, trying to decide on dresses to order.

"What about this one, Leesh? For Katie?" Angelina pointed to a thin-strapped dress, with an olive green bodice and a skirt of sheer blue, green, and purple fabric.

"Ooh! Perfect! Tear out the order form, I'll take it down to her later." The girls giggled, and continued looking through the catalogue.

"Oh! Wow, look at this…" Angelina gasped, running her finger over the picture of a tight gold dress, with intricate black beadwork down the side.

"Oh, how beautiful. You would look so lovely in that, Ange…" Alicia sighed, imagining her friend looking absolutely stunning at the ball.

"Oh, look at that price! How could I _not_ get it!" The girls tore out the order form, smiling excitedly.

"So, have you been asked yet?" Angelina asked, turning the page of the catalogue. Alicia's shoulders drooped, and she shook her head.

"No. But Katie doesn't have a date either, so we can still hang out."

Angelina grimaced. "Actually, Leesh, I heard she's going with Cormac."

"McClaggen? That short kid she hangs around with?"

"Yup. Says he reminds her of Oliver, in a way."

Alicia groaned. "Aw, darn it! Now I have to get a date!"

Angelina nodded. "What about Lee?"

"Some Beauxbatons girl. Colette or something equally French."

"George?"

Alicia bit her lip. "I don't know."

The tall girl smirked, eyeing her best friend. "Ask him."

Alicia just shook her head, turning back to the catalogue. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" The girls shouted in unison, turning to see who it was. A small first year peeked in, note in hand.

"Er, some random older boy asked me to deliver this to a sixth year named Alicia Spinnet? Is that you?" The small girl shuffled uncomfortably, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. Alicia jumped up from the bed, snatching the note from the girl's hand.

"Thank you," she said, and the first-year scuttled off, relieved that her task was done.

"Who's it from?" Angelina asked, flipping another page. Alicia opened the note, shrugging.

_Lovely Alicia,_

_I would be honored if you would accompany me to the Yule Ball. A girl of your beauty should not be alone on a special night like that. _

_If you accept this invitation, meet me outside on the night of the Ball between the rose bushes and the statue of the house-elf ballerinas. Please seriously consider this invitation, as I might be crushed by a rejection. _

_You are the moon._

_-A friend_

"You are the moon? What does that mean?" Alicia wondered out loud, rereading the invitation.

"Do you have a date?" Angelina asked excitedly, smiling widely. Alicia nodded weakly.

"I…I think so." She sat down, handing the letter to her friend. Angie sighed contently.

"This is so romantic! You have to go! Whoever this boy is, he sure knows how to charm a lady." The girls giggled happily, Angelina suddenly dropping the letter, mouth forming an 'o'. Alicia followed her line of sight, eyes landing on the picture of a beautiful dress.

"Leesh…it's perfect." Ange whispered, picking up the catalogue. The blonde girl nodded slowly.

"Absolutely perfect."

* * *

A few weeks later, and Alicia found herself preparing for the ball in a room full of her friends. Angelina and Patricia, her roommates, were fixing applying makeup in front of the mirror, while Katie pulled on her dress. She and Fred still had not made up, but Katie seemed genuinely excited about the night regardless. Leanne stood next to her, done with her preparations and bored, anticipating her date with the charming Beauxbatons boy who asked her to the ball. She noticed Alicia struggling with her hair, and decided to intervene.

"Here, let me help." The dark haired girl lifting the hem of her purple dress and climbed her way over the mountain of clothes and pillows strewn across the floor. She took the potion bottle from Alicia's hand, smearing a bit of the rose-scented goo onto her wand. Then, she twirled strands of the petite girl's wavy hair around the wand, muttering a heating charm. She did this multiple times, until Alicia's head was covered in beautiful ringlets.

"That's the only helpful trick I've ever learned from reading Witch Weekly," Leanne told the girl, smiling. She set down her wand and pulled back the ringlets, twisting them into an elegant knot. With a standard holding spell, she secured the hairdo, letting a few rings fall onto Alicia's neck.

"Gorgeous. Absolutely stunning." Leanne smiled, admiring her work. Alicia grinned gratefully and stood up, seeing that the others were finished as well.

The group walked down the stairs, chatting excitedly as they reached the common room. Angelina was instantly swept away by Fred, who avoided Katie's eyes and stared at Angelina like he had just won a million galleons. Cormac followed quickly, taking Katie by the hand. His roommate shyly offered his arm to Patricia, and then Alicia and Leanne were left on their own.

The two girls walked to the Great Hall together, and watched as the champions danced with their dates. Poor Harry looked so lost among the older, more graceful students, but his friend, Hermione, looked perfectly at ease as she danced with Viktor Krum. As soon as the dance was over, however, Leanne was swept away by her date, and Alicia made her way to the grounds, hoping desperately that this wasn't some cruel joke.

The air was cold, and Alicia suddenly regretted her choice of dress. Sure, it was beautiful, but it was strapless, and she had forgotten to bring a cloak. But still, she mused, the white chiffon looked stunning in the moonlight. And she supposed that a little hypothermia wouldn't kill her as long as her dress was pretty.

She approached the rose bushes clasping her hands together. There, on the bench next to the stature, was…no one. Her heart sank, and she practically collapsed onto the cold stone bench, tears forming in her eyes. So much for a mysterious admirer.

Alicia swallowed back her tears and stood up, figuring she could get a dance out of Harry just to freak his date out. As she made to leave, a voice called out to her.

"Wait, wait, I'm here! I'm here!" A boy ran towards her, panting slightly. "Had to escape from Filch. Thought I was going to set off some dungbombs or something…"

"George?" She asked, stunned. There, panting and grinning nervously, was George Weasley, the object of her affections since first year. "Wait. _You_ sent that note?"

He grinned, nodding. "Yep. I know you had your heart set on Mr. Perfect or whoever, but I couldn't let him steal you away from me."

Alicia gaped at him, eyes wide. He misread her look, and his face fell.

"Unless you don't want to. I'd understand if you wanted to spend the night with him. I'll even help you get his attention. I just…I really like you, Leesh. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Feeling like she was going to faint, Alicia just stared at him, dumbstruck. His face fell even more, and he sighed. "May I at least ask who this amazing guy is? Before I go soak my head and try to forget I didn't just get turned down."

Alicia found it hard to move her mouth, but when she did, she laughed. George wasn't sure how to react, so he just stood there, staring curiously at the girl.

"George…that boy I was telling you about, the one I wanted to ask…is you." His face lit up. "I was describing you, silly boy."

He grinned widely taking both of her hands in his. He leaned his forehead against hers, and as he leaned in to kiss her, she asked, "What did you mean by, 'You are the moon'?"

He grinned, looking up at the sky. She looked too, confused.

"You see all those stars?" She nodded, entranced by their sparkling magnificence. "Sure, they're pretty, but they're nothing compared to the moon." It was true; the moon was gorgeous tonight, full and bright. It illuminated everything around them, basking the world in an ethereal glow.

He continued, playing with her fingers a bit. "You see, the moon isn't typically attractive. It isn't like all those stars, all shiny and showy. The moon is stunning, brilliant, ever-changing. It's odd-looking, yes, a giant rock in the sky, but no one can deny that the moon is beautiful. That is why you are the moon."

He looked back at her, and she lowered her head slowly, meeting his gaze. Their lips touched, and Alicia felt George's hands release hers, traveling up to gently clasp each side of her neck. She placed her hands softly on his chest, leaning in to deepen the kiss.

"Let's go in. You're freezing." George whispered as they broke the kiss, rubbing his thumb across her freckled cheek.

"It is a tad cold out," she laughed, and the two headed inside, hand-in-hand. The night grew darker as they danced and laughed, and the stars dimmed. But the moon shone on, radiating its splendor across the sky.

As much as I love the idea of dress robes, I just had a vision of Alicia in that dress. So, of course, I had to put the others in dresses, too.

It's funny. While I always imagined Katie to be the least attractive of the three, I always saw Alicia as the one with self-image issues. Weird, huh?

Also, I should be reading my book for English or studying for my Physics AP right now. So please be nice and review! =D


End file.
